


folie à deux

by create2exist



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Youtubers, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, King GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Villain GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Violence, dream and george are evil and gay together, okay this is outdated lore but STILL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/create2exist/pseuds/create2exist
Summary: Folie à deux/ˌfɒlɪ a ˈdəː/Madness for two.After being crowned as king after Eret's mysterious murder, George breaks Dream out of prison to continue on with their evil plan to gain back power
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dream/George - Relationship, Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	folie à deux

_ “… It was such a sight to see, Dream. He was so unsuspecting, completely caught off guard like a deer in headlights… it felt so good to have him at my mercy, to finally show him it’s me who’s meant to be on that throne and not him. It all played out smoothly, from the moment I lured him into the woods to the one where my blade was deep inside his abdomen. Now, all we have to do is wait for coronation night, when I will finally regain my power and get a step closer to our goal. We’ll soon recover what we’ve lost, all we’ve fought for from the beginning. _

_ I promise I will keep you updated. _

_ It won’t be much longer, _

_ George.” _

A smirk tugged at the corner of Dream’s mouth, the image in his head as he read the old letter making him feel proud of George’s attitude towards their plan. He was just as power-hungry and fearless, the perfect match for him and his master plan.

Folding the paper neatly and putting it back in its envelope, he got up from his spot and made his way towards his tidy prison desk where the rest of the letters waited to be read for the hundredth time.

“...  _ Coronation went extremely well, by the way. Everyone is actually glad I’m back from my break and occupying the throne as the new king, probably because they don’t suspect a single thing. It’s quite funny, to be completely honest with you. They congratulated me and even brought me flowers, Eret’s legacy completely gone and forgotten as they all cheered for me when I gave them an empty promise of neutrality and happiness… I can’t wait to get you out so you can be able to see all of this in person by my side.  _

_ I will talk to Sam about getting you out soon. _

_ Love, _

_ George.” _

Dream could taste it, the sweet flavor of power was on the tip of his tongue. The thought of freedom after many weeks and the sight of George in a crown and a throne he belongs in fueling him to keep writing out his plans. Everything was beginning to take form and Dream was sure it wouldn’t be long until it could turn into a reality.

He stared into the lava surrounding the cell, the glow almost blinding and the heat he has grown accustomed to making itself present again as he made a mental map of their options, each and every possibility and problem already having a solution in his brain. Dream got up and took his eyes off of the light after what felt like hours and retrieved the letter into its envelope only to grab one more, this time his most recent acquisition.

_ “Sam and I talked in private today and discussed your decarceration, as well as his news on Tommy and Tubbo. Apparently, both are building some sort of thing? I don’t really know nor cared enough to ask him further.  _

_ The plan is to get your stuff back from Tommy and replace it with mockups, as well as reclaim all the possessions you collected for months. Sam will make up some sort of excuse for visitors to stay away, as well as freeing you either today or tomorrow and sending in Callahan to get you back to the castle while you’re unarmed. We’ll discuss more once you get here, but until then please gather your books and get ready to rule once again. _

_ This is our chance to show them who really has the power, even if it’s from the shadows at first. _

_ See you soon, _

_ George.” _

Dream smirked once again, the expression soon turning into a full smile and then a snicker that suddenly became a loud laugh that resounded across the small cell. To say he was proud of all George had achieved would be an understatement, his chest filled with pride and his heart yearned to see him once again after so long.

Hours later, Dream was woken up by the sound of the dissipating lava and the platform’s pistons approaching, letting him know it was time to get out and be escorted outside by Sam.

His first breath of fresh air in weeks felt renewing, the lava heat no longer burning him and the cold midnight breeze taking its place. The moonlight made his eyes hurt a little, and the glass felt weird beneath his boots, but it felt right anyway. He looked around, the surroundings familiar yet so foreign to him at the same time and Callahan’s presence was heartwarming.

After saying cordial goodbyes to Sam and greeting Callahan with a hug, they set off towards the castle in silence and through a desolate road away from everyone’s houses. Dream’s heart started beating faster once they approached the building, the feeling of freedom and excitement to see George once again taking over his body.

This feeling wasn’t usual, Dream’s heart never tended to race or jump under any circumstance, yet George was able to break down all the walls he built around himself and make him feel something other than numbness. The feeling increased even more as he went through the heavy wooden doors and finally spotted George’s face staring back at him from his throne.

Both of them ran into each other's arms, the embrace tight and filled with longing, making them want to stay that way forever. George rested his head on Dream’s chest, taking in his smell after too long and listening to his heart beating just for him. 

“Welcome back,” George’s greeting came out muffled, his words drowned out and vibrating against Dream’s sternum.

“I missed you,” Dream whispered loud enough for him to hear before kissing the top of his head, enjoying the moment as much as he could until George pulled away with a mischievous look on his face.

“I missed you, too,” earnest looks were exchanged as they confessed, George’s smile growing wide as he spoke, “And I missed ruling by your side, as well.”

Dream smiled even brighter, knowing George was just as excited as he was and making him want to plan even further, show him his books filled with frantically written ideas and theories. He wanted to spill all his secrets and confide in his lover, share his madness just like kisses.

“Follow me,” George’s voice was louder now, his soft whispers gone for a second, “I have something to show you.”

Sudden coldness hit him as George let go of their embrace and began walking away, hoping Dream would follow. Not ready to let go just yet and face a new sight that wasn’t George’s face, he reached out and took George by the arm only to pull him closer just like before. Eye to eye, nose to nose, and chest to chest, Dream was quick to pull him in for a kiss that wasn’t exactly sweet nor hungry; it was deep and filled with something beyond yearning, their lips finally connecting after what felt like eons.

“Are you done?” George’s tone was playful and teasing as a smile took over his face once the kiss was over. He was clearly pretending to be unamused when in reality, he was just as happy to finally feel something like that again.

“Not really,” Dream knew two could play this game, his smile mimicking George’s taunting one, “but I supposed I can give it a break for now just to see what you’re hiding.”

George rolled his eyes, now leading the way and pulling Dream by the hand towards a nearby heavy wooden door that opened with a deafening creak. The room before them was stacked with possessions that once were Dream’s and have been recovered from Tommy’s clutches. 

“Holy fuck,” Dream was in disbelief, his shiny armor and weapons staring back at him as they laid perfectly organized. He stepped in further, examining the trident against the wall before moving on to grab his crossbow from where it laid untouched. Gawking at the sight of his swords and previously brewed potions, he couldn’t help but smile and imagine the moment where he would finally be able to put them back to use.

George stood by the doorframe, admiring Dream’s excitement and melting at the sight. He caught the genuine smile he had plastered on his face, his demeanor reminding him of a child in a toy store. This was much different and less innocent, Dream’s toys being death dressed in diamond and netherite; his toys spilled blood and brought chaos.

He loved it.

_ They  _ loved it.

“How did you even manage to get all these from Tommy?” 

“Let’s just say I owe someone a certain favor now,” George brushed it off, sure he’d pay his new debt with Techno in no time when he and Dream inevitably joined forces with the anthropomorph. 

A chuckle escaped Dream’s lips before he looked around the room once again, quickly turning around and making his way to one of his ender chests as George shot him a quizzical look. Dream rummaged through it, finding the object he was looking for easily and admiring it.

A dagger.

The first dagger he had ever taken a life with; one that painted his hands red for the first time.

Dream smiled down at the blade, pearly whites reflected on the iron and memories beginning to invade his thoughts. At first glance the dagger was nothing out of the ordinary, the only thing standing out from it being the emerald adorning its handle; priceless in Dream’s eyes regardless.

He had found it at the first village he and George raided together when they were younger, years back when they had just met in their first adventure of many. It was nothing like Dream had seen before back then, something quite foreign in his hands after years of only handling bows.

“Dream?” George’s voice took Dream out of his head, snapping him out of remembrance before getting up with an extended hand that held the weapon, earning yet another confused look, “what are you doing?”

“It’s for you,” Dream said softly as he made his way back to George, a calm and soft expression appearing on his face as he watched George take the blade and inspected it. The handle fit perfectly in his delicate hand, long fingers curling around it. It was a match made in heaven, a slick and secretive weapon for an equally slick and secretive person, “I’ve been meaning to give it to you for a while now.”

“I remember this,” George looked into Dream’s eyes fondly, “it’s the one we found at the village.”

“Exactly.”

“The one you killed  _ them _ with.”

“The one and only,” Dream stepped forward and cupped George’s cheek, “It’s yours now.”

“Why are you giving it to me?”

“Because it reminds me of you,” Barely any space was left between them, their breath ghosting each other’s lips, “reminds me of all we’ve shared...”

Dream wasted no time in kissing George, a venomous and sweet mixture of passion and love.

“...the laughs, the adventures, the kisses,” Dream could enumerate a million more things, but decided to narrow it down to one, 

“the madness.”


End file.
